


i belong to you forever, ever, ever

by orphan_account



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hair Braiding, Long Hair, M/M, Studying, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im not a good writer please forgive me, this is way too short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roger plays with Brian's hair.Title taken from Seven Seas of Rhye.





	i belong to you forever, ever, ever

Roger came up behind Brian while he was studying at his desk, grabbing him by the shoulders and giving him a little shake.  
"Jesus, you wanker, you scared me!"  
"But Brian, I'm bored. Why don't we play a game? Watch a movie? Anything?"  
Brian let out a heavy sigh. "Rog, I'm quite busy. Go do something by yourself- read a book or study. Play with my hair, for all I care, just be quiet!"  
Roger's face lit up. "You mean it?"  
"Well, I can't take it back now," huffed Brian, "as long as you're not in my way."  
Roger got to work immediately, his fingers nimbly plaiting Brian's hair. He didn't seem the type, Brian thought, to be good at this, but he had a younger sister, so it made sense. Roger worked slowly, humming a tune, and seemed very concentrated on his work. Brian, on the other hand, couldn't focus- his mind was racing. Roger's hands were warm and soft and smelled of lavender soap, and Brian could feel himself blushing. Realizing that he couldn't keep pretending to study, Brian closed his books, careful not to disturb Roger's work.  
"Perfect!" Roger jumped up. "Now, would you turn around? I need to fix the front."  
Brian swiveled his chair and was met with Roger's face dangerously close. Slowly, almost tantalizing, Roger began twirling Brian's hair around, sometimes grazing his cheek with his fingers, and _God_ was it pathetic how Brian's breath hitched every time it happened.  
Finally, after what seemed like ages, or maybe no time at all, Roger stepped back. "It's perfect," he grinned, "you look very pretty."  
"So do you," Brian replied.  
"What?"  
"What?" Brian felt his heart sink. "Rog, I'm so sorry, I didn't think-"  
He was interrupted by Roger shortening the distance between them and putting his hands on Brian's face. "You mean it?" he breathed.  
"How could I not?" whispered Brian.  
All of a sudden, Brian was pulled into a kiss, feeling Roger's soft, warm lips, tasting like cigarette smoke and gingerbread and everything in between. The rest of the world disappeared as Roger pulled him out of the chair and onto his bed, deepening the kiss and using his tongue.  
"I've wanted this for so long, Rog. Every day since we met."  
Brian felt Roger smile against his lips. "Well, I suppose things should have been easier, but we just had to go and keep secrets. I've wanted you ever since I first laid eyes on you."  
Brian and Roger finally pulled apart, lips swollen, but made no effort to disentangle themselves.  
"Hey Rog?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work and I wrote it in one sitting  
> please leave any criticism you have :)


End file.
